1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child product, and especially relates to an adjustment mechanism and a child safety seat with the adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the society advances in economy and technology, people are provided with a much variety of consumer goods for higher quality of life. Child safety seats are one kind of the various consumer goods.
It is widely known that child safety seats are designed for children by enterprises, which can effectively ensure the safety of a child sitting on the child safety seat. Therefore, people like the child safety seats very much, which increases the popularity of the child safety seats.
Present child safety seats include a back portion and a sitting portion. When sitting on the sitting portion of one present child safety seat, a child reclines against the back portion by his back so that the child sits on the child safety seat upright. When the child needs to lie down, the child will feel uncomfortable because the child safety seat cannot meet the requirement for lying on the child safety seat, which unfavorable to the popularization and applications of the present child safety seats.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustment mechanism, which can provide comfortable and safe sitting to child and can be easily manipulated by a user, and a child safety seat with the adjustment mechanism.